1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to maintaining data storage devices, and in particular to an improved system and method of cleaning an automated tape library with a disposable and reusable pass-through cleaning tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data storage drives, such as data tape drives, record information to and read information from media, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. Data storage drives are often used in conjunction with, for example, a data storage and retrieval system. One example of such a system is an automated library with robotic picking devices, wherein removable media cartridges are selectively transported between storage and media drives in an automated environment. Once requested, data that is stored on data storage media of an automated data storage library typically is needed quickly. Thus, it is desirable that an automated data storage library be maintained in an operational condition on a continuous basis as much as possible. As a result, customer expectations have moved toward a concept of continuous availability, such as the well known “24×7×365” availability. For example, some automated data storage libraries contain two accessors for improved speed and redundancy. If one accessor fails, another accessor may take over in its place.
In the prior art, the robotic accessors used to manipulate the cartridges are typically required to access a test station or service bay that is located within the confines of the library in order to test and/or calibrate the cartridge grippers (e.g., for the type of cartridge used in the library). Some libraries use dedicated storage slots within the normal operational space of the library. These may be storage slots that could otherwise be used for customer storage, or they may be dedicated diagnostic slots that never contain customer media. In dual accessor libraries, one problem with this approach is that library operation may have to be interrupted in order to calibrate or test a gripper. This is because the accessor performing the calibration or test operation may be in the way of the other accessor. Still other libraries may use a special dedicated service area with fixed slots or features. For example, dual accessor libraries commonly use two of these dedicated service areas, with one service area being located at each end of the library. This allows one of the accessors to calibrate or test its grippers without interfering with the operation of the other accessor.
As the performance requirements of tape drives has continued to increase, the grippers used to engage the tape cartridges have become more susceptible to damage due to wear of the components. In particular, pass-through picker rollers and/or pickers with belts are designed to move cartridge media from one position to another. The rollers are usually made out of rubber-type material that, with time, can breakdown by wear and can generate debris. On occasion, the debris tends to accumulate on the rollers and can affect reliability of the system, including the ability of the system to move the media. Once the rollers are contaminated, they can cause errors in loading and unloading procedures by reducing the coefficient of friction. These circumstances can create a significant field problem since adverse operating conditions can accelerate the degradation of performance. Thus, an improved system and method of cleaning cartridge handling equipment is needed to reduce the risk of decreased performance and damage to the overall library system.